


【出胜】日食[三]

by Shio_HM



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio_HM/pseuds/Shio_HM
Summary: R18注意完全放飞自我的产物，请光系出胜解解们慎入！！！！！私设如山/成年设定/自我放飞/三观不正英雄久[黑久/变态久/暴力久]注意*人物极度ooc极度ooc预警***含有以下要素【暴力/清洗/失禁*→弄的到处都是所以洁癖小解解们请小心】#如果感到不适，请自觉停止阅读#！！！！久和咔都被我玩坏了对不起！！！！





	【出胜】日食[三]

【出胜】日食[三] R18

R18注意

完全放飞自我的产物，请光系出胜解解们慎入！！！！！

私设如山/成年设定/自我放飞/三观不正  
英雄久[黑久/变态久/暴力久]注意*  
人物极度ooc极度ooc预警***

含有以下要素  
【暴力/清洗/失禁*→弄的到处都是所以洁癖小解解们请小心】

#如果感到不适，请自觉停止阅读#

！！！！久和咔都被我玩坏了对不起！！！！

【NO.7】

 

属于黑暗的夜色，就连那颗为正义而生的英雄的心脏也能够染黑。砰砰跳动着的这颗心脏不知何时被破膛取出，再塞回去的时候早就破烂不堪，从内部破开的黑洞大张着吐出畸形的肉块。

[成为NO.1英雄啊...]

[说起来...是小胜的梦想啊]

在成为NO.1英雄之后，他很少再做梦了。那个从小到大经常出现在梦中的闪耀身影如今也再也寻不到模糊的影子。剩下的只是无尽的空虚，像是一个无底的黑洞般逼得他发狂。

绿谷翻了个身，床垫发出细碎的呻吟，吱呀吱呀的响个不停。他的右手顺势搂上躺在身侧的人，将自己更加用力的陷进那熟悉的芬芳中。耳边传来均匀的呼吸声，轻轻吹动着鼻翼前浅黄色的发梢。

寂静的夜里，传来几声热的快化了般的模糊泣音，床垫尖叫着，试图唤醒床上熟睡的那个人。

【唔...唔...嗯......呼...】

入秋的夜不算太凉，但在睡前绿谷还是贴心的换上了稍厚的棉絮，将他身旁的爱人裹的严严实实。即便是空气，是阳光，他也不想让出一分一毫。

右手掌心接触的皮肤烧灼的滚烫，身体内部散发的热气蒸腾出甜腻的汗液，焐在被禄之下，难以发散。

【......唔...】

爆豪侧着身子背对着躺在绿谷的身边，闷热和别的使他辗转难眠。铁质的开口器固定在他的颌骨处，让他没法顺利说出任何字句，口水顺着他大开的唇濡湿了身边的枕套。

在绿谷挽上他之后，挣扎的更为剧烈了。

【.........】

【.........嗯...小胜...】

他的声音还带着半梦半醒的沙哑和干涩，在打开床头灯后，绿谷支起半边身子坐了起来。

【...怎么又不好好盖被子】

本来应该是睡在居中的双人床，爆豪却已经快要挪到床边，要不是他的双手被绳索牢牢的绑在床头，他猜爆豪更愿意睡在远离他的地上。

绿谷挠了挠头，还没开始运转的大脑模糊的感到些许愧疚。在伸过手的时候他看到爆豪明显抖了一下，条件反射的想要蜷起身子，但他只是拿起被子的一角将爆豪露出的大腿重新盖上。

【...那小胜我关灯了...】

在他想要伸手关灯时，身旁的人开始躁动的蹬开被子，用小腿狠狠踢了他几下。

像是要说和他什么。

【.......小胜...？】

他迷迷糊糊的伸手掰过爆豪的脸颊，手指冰冷的金属质感让打了个冷颤。同时一种异样的不适翻涌而上让他少许清醒了些——在睡之前，他竟然给爆豪戴上了这个吗。

【.........唔】

【...抱歉...小胜】

怀着些许罪恶感，在打开开口器之后，他拿过摆在床头的水用嘴渡了几口过去。

【...嗯...唔...】

虽然不情愿，但长时间的闷热和缺水让爆豪不得不顺从的张开嘴，绿谷的唾液混着微凉的白水从口腔灌了进来，带着有些苦咸的烟草味。

男人和男人接吻的感觉很奇怪，甚至算的上恶心，至少爆豪是这么觉得的。所以在绿谷得寸进尺的伸进舌头的时候，他毫不犹豫咬了下去。

【...唔！】

绿谷半阖着眼，舌尖的疼痛只是让他皱了皱眉头，却没能让他停止他疯狂的举动。血液在舌苔上流动，血腥味刺激着绿谷将舌头伸的更深。他用力掐着爆豪的颌骨，在那深深的勒痕上盖上他的指印。

【...呼...小胜...小胜】

他吻的忘我，沉醉在他细心编织的美梦中无法自拔。他的小胜，他的，他的，只属于绿谷出久一个人的爆豪胜己。

【...唔...滚...】

爆豪压抑沙哑的声音从面前传来，他闭上眼，最后温柔的在他的嘴角处落下一个吻。

【...小胜】

在结束了他所谓的早安吻后，生活重新步入了新的循环。

【...呼...小胜叫我起来不会就为了骂我吧】

电子时钟一闪一闪的跳动着，显示的时间是凌晨四点五十五分。他揩了把嘴角渗出的鲜血，将它们随意的抹在爆豪别过脸庞而露出的淡色耳垂上。

...这个时间段，应该是要......

【别害羞啊】

爆豪的头发似乎长长了些，遮住了那双好看的红瞳。绿谷盯着爆豪泛红的鼻尖，抚上他的脸颊。

【.........】

很难得的，爆豪只是厌恶的皱了皱眉头，并没有过分的挣扎，他极不情愿的努了努嘴，总算憋出了几个字。

【......厕所】

大概是真的受不了了，今天爆豪格外坦诚的态度让绿谷都有些小吃惊。不过既然这样他也没有为难对方的理由了，他笑了下，有些惋惜的俯下身去解绑在床头的绳索。

爆豪的手腕上拷着特制的手铐，用磁力控制着两手的距离。所以，在解开绳索之后，爆豪的双手依旧维持着一个铐紧的动作，无法自由行动。

【别碰我...我自己能去】

他活动了下发酸的肩肘，被强行撑开太久的颌骨还有些发疼，导致他说话有些不利索。他刻意躲开绿谷伸开的双手，在蹬开被子准备下床的时候，却还是被绿谷抢先一步抓着手臂摁回了床上。

【————操！你干什么】

在毕业之后，绿谷逐渐成长的更有男人味了，宽阔的肩膀，厚实的手掌和满身的伤疤。这些东西将爆豪胜己牢牢的锁在怀里，绿谷的嘴唇张张合合，露出几颗獠牙。

【不行哦，小胜...不能离开我】

他说的轻佻，得寸进尺的用指腹摩擦爆豪有开始些泛红的耳垂。

【！！绿谷出久你他妈怎么不去死——】

那双大手再次捂上了他的嘴，将那些咒骂蒙在掌心中，明明灭灭听不真切。

【嘘——小声点小胜】

【...你知道我不喜欢这样的】

他被堵在床板和绿谷的身子中间无法动弹，那双深绿色的眸子紧紧盯着他，那无法忽略的焦灼目光将他钉在了那里。

【那么我们还是先处理这件事吧】

手掌一寸寸从他的口鼻处移开，滚烫鼻息蒸腾出的热气混合着口水被绿谷出久细心的抹在他的下嘴唇上。

【小胜】

【是我抱你去还是就在这里尿出来】

当他掰过爆豪的下巴，撩开额发，抵上额头时，他看见爆豪的鼻翼抽动了一下，染上再熟悉不过的愤怒。

【.....你他妈别得寸进尺】

在爆豪撑起手臂想要狠狠敲上绿谷脑袋的时候，绿谷却先行一步的掐上了他的脖颈——也许是长年累月训练出的敏锐反射神经起了作用，或者也许是他本来就想这么干。

【.........——】

后颈陷进柔软的被禄中被勒的发痛，绿谷的手很大，也很有力气，那双英雄的手此时却用虎口处用力按压着他的气管和食道，一点点夺取他人的生命。

【小胜，之前不是教过你吗...】

【要好好说话才行啊】

他的体力早就在长时间的囚禁和折磨中下降了许多，被剥夺了个性和自由，现在的爆豪胜己，脆弱无力，可怜的令人发笑。

【............唔滚】

于是，那些孺弱的窒息和晕眩又找上他了，麻痹了痛觉，却令他的思考逐渐清明。属于爆豪胜己的那部分自尊和骄傲依旧倔强的流动在这幅腐朽的身躯中，不愿屈服。

耳鸣，幻觉，绿谷出久的脸变成了扭曲的色块，堆砌成了许许多多不同的面目。他的瞳孔涣散，沿着那结实的小臂向上攀爬，然后，他看到了一张熟悉不过的脸。恸哭着，哀嚎着，是那曾经的NO.1。

【小胜——小胜————】

随着指节的收紧，爆豪的眼睛开始有些湿润的失焦，胸腔起伏也更剧烈了，来不及吞咽的口水湿乎乎的黏在嘴角。无意识的摆着头，扭动磨蹭着床单，脸上的表情大概是痛苦的模样。

【小胜——还听得见吗】

持续了一段时间后，他放松了些许力道，低下头伏在爆豪耳边低声呼唤。

【...呼.........呼.........】

绿谷不怀好意的呼喊让他恼火万分，骂人的词汇早就在一开始就被磨完了。因缺氧而浑浑噩噩的大脑勉强指挥身体做出反击却只是让绿谷出久更加亢奋。

【...唔——！！】

成年人的重量强压在小腹处，挤压着充盈的膀胱，突如其来的刺激让爆豪失控的挤出几声尖叫。

【那就在这里尿吧...没事的小胜，我不嫌脏】

被子早在刚刚的骚动中落下了床，爆豪赤裸着身子被他摁在床上，身上还烙着昨天绑上的深色绳印。

他松开一只手去拨弄爆豪浅色的乳首，在对方的喘息和模糊的叫骂中将手中饱满的肉粒揉的发肿。

【...！！！哈——！】

绿谷的一只手还箍在他脖子上，被紧紧压在被禄里的他借着暧昧的暗色灯光只能看见绿谷埋在卷发下微挑的嘴角和现在正扒在他胸口作恶的另一只手。

右胸口的乳粒被玩弄的肿起，夹在两指间狠狠揪起，拉扯到极限的时候再突然放开，就像在玩什么有趣的玩具一般。随着逐渐变调的喘息，在绿谷的精心照料之下，手下的乳粒胀大成扭曲的艳红，像是女人一般颤抖着挺立在空气中，敏感异常。

【...操...你——！！】

在爆豪把脏话挤完之前，那只手动了动，放过胸前那可怜的两点，向下移动，用力撵上他的小腹。

绿谷骑在爆豪的小腹处，坏心眼的用全身重量去挤压对方正充盈的膀胱。手掌下的皮肤柔软温热，用力向下按压的话，还能感受到微微的隆起，那里大概是爆豪的膀胱吧。

强烈的排泄欲望激的爆豪一阵战栗，他最后的脏话还憋在喉咙口，绞紧着眉头坚忍着最后一道防线。

【嗯？不对哦小胜】

绿谷凑了上去，在他的锁骨处留下一个艳红的吻痕。

【是 [操我] 才对——】

[！！！！！！！！]

红瞳猛的缩小，愤怒在他的血液中崩腾着染上脸庞。那只攥着他脖颈的大手却只是更加用力的将他往下压去，眯着眼睛，满意的听着那逐渐变调的叫骂。

【！！！绿谷出久你个疯——子】

他的双手被拘缚在胸前，使不上力气，只能尽全力的扭动身体来阻止对方将要进行的下一步。

【！！！住——！】

似乎，无论是多么无聊过分的事情，只要他表现出哪怕是细微的讨厌或者抵触，绿谷出久就会立刻兴致勃勃的着手去做。

这次也不例外。

绿谷出久笑的人畜无害，手上的动作却变本加厉。

【小胜...】

【把屁股抬起来】

他说话的方式让爆豪觉得一阵反胃，慢条斯理，故意放慢速度将每个字都咬上，就好像他正要做些的那些龌龊事是多么的神圣。

【我要操你】

笑容在脸上堆积扭曲，让他没法好好控制住自己的表情。那双眼睛几乎快要笑的眯成一条弧线，透过低垂的睫毛，他看到爆豪脸上露骨的厌恶和抵触。

骨节分明的大手轻轻击打着身下人的小腹，再以一种缓慢轻佻的方式滑向男性更加私密的部位。

【去死吧！！！！绿谷出——唔—唔——！！】

抓着脖颈的手向上撵过因叫骂而震动不停的声带，不用费太大的力气，喉间的干涩疼痛便很快再次止住了他血流不止的伤口。

【...别这么激动啊.........小胜】

【到现在还没有习惯吗】

看着爆豪因疼痛而扭曲的漂亮脸蛋，绿谷俯下身，凑近爆豪的颈边沉迷的吮吸着对方汗液中发散的甘甜。

【......没关系...我会帮你的】

以暴制暴，这是绿谷在经过漫长的时间磨砺后才接受极端方式，并且逐渐取代他无用的仁慈被奉为真理。

对于爆豪胜己，也总是受用的。

尤其是在作爱的时候。

或许是他的个性太适合于这种场合又或是因为别的，在情难自已的时候，他总是会下意识的使用OFA的能力。

【...唔——】

随着身下人控制不住的抽搐颤抖，那双漂亮的红色眼瞳变得逐渐浑浊，爆豪的哀嚎从他施暴的手下一点一点挤出来，毫不怀疑这一次绿谷出久真的会把他杀死。

【...呼......小胜】

看着这样的爆豪，眼泪在他的心口剖开一个大洞。此时此刻，他能感觉到自己的存在。他的每一次心跳和呼吸，兴奋因子在血液中攒动，比尼古丁能带给他的快乐多上百倍万倍。

【...别乱动哦】

爆豪的脖颈被掐的有些红肿发青，他的指尖深深陷进人体柔软的皮肤中，将空气流通保持在一个微妙的程度。

【...不然...会受伤的】

他的另一只手绕过爆豪的胯骨，在突出的耻骨处来回摩擦。当他摸上爆豪赤裸的下体时，身下人猛的瑟缩了一下，恐惧和愤怒填满了那双红瞳。爆豪的手指用力蜷起，将指甲抠进他的手臂中，染上血的芬芳。

——痛，但是别样的催情

他几乎是陶醉的的看着爆豪痛苦的表情，同时开始撸动手中的柱体，用大拇指摁上尚且干燥的顶端，收紧挤压。

【...唔——】

随着欲望的逐渐堆积，射精的冲动暂且压过了排泄的欲望，在缺氧和疼痛中，与本愿背道而驰，绿谷出久老练的技术还是让他勃起了。

【看...小胜...你硬了】

绿谷看着他，毫无波澜的语气中却平添了几分嘲讽。

【...滚】

滚烫的情感在眼眶中奔流，那他苦苦追寻却始终不得的骄傲能力不该用在这里。苦涩塞满胸腔，沙哑的嗓音最终却只能磨出模糊不清的泣音。

那双墨色的眸子压的更暗了，太阳的火星龟裂了大地，逐渐崩坏。

【..................那我们直接开始吧...小胜】

绿谷压着他的手慢慢的松开，气管的畅通和腹部逐渐减轻的重量让他得以有短暂的时间喘息。

随即，几乎是本能的，当绿谷从他的身上完全起来，打算抓着他的小腿打算将他摆弄成一个更加方便进出的时候，他的身体先一步的行动起来。

【——小胜！！！】

爆豪突然的动作猝不及防让绿谷松开了钳制，借着惯性，他蜷起身子直直的从床上滚了下来。

尽管只是无谓的挣扎，但他确实这么做了。

【......嗯】

落地的晕眩让他暂且站不起身子，只能伸展着四肢俯趴在冰冷的木质地板上。

绿谷依旧维持着原本的姿势，他跪在床上，惊讶的表情转瞬即逝。随即，一种近乎刻薄的冷漠冻上脸颊，他面无表情的看着躺在地板上的爆豪，从他周身上散发出的压抑色彩中只能读出危险的警告。

【————】

衣服发出婆娑的细碎尖叫，暗色逐渐聚集成浓重的一点。

他的眼睛眨了一下，两下，三下，不急不缓的从床上站直身子，将爆豪刚抬起的脊骨用力踩向地面。

【唔！！！！！——别】

先是脚掌......接着是脚背，皮肤温热柔软的质感比任何名贵的地毯都更胜一筹，整个陷进爆豪因为弯折而凹陷的腰窝，将它们紧紧的踩进地里。

【...啊——抱歉】

绿谷弯下腰，扯着爆豪的头发在那近乎是哀嚎的呻吟中将他翻了过来。

【都漏出来了呢...】

爆豪身下的地板上积着一小滩浅色的液体，顺着昂扬的性器顶部一点一点向外渗出。

【...哈........不】

那双红瞳湿漉漉的，爆豪用力绞紧着眉头，咬着牙，下意识的伸出手捂着裆部。随着几次深呼吸，他箍在阴茎底部的手指终于从那里拿了下来。

【...小胜...忍着很辛苦吧】

【...想尿的话随时都可以哦】

绿谷的气息出现在耳边不远处，那双扭曲的大手覆了上来，握着他僵硬的手指重新按回了那里。在他愤恨的眼神中熟视无睹的撸动起来，直到性欲的再度复苏，他才放开了手中那团可怜的软肉。

随后，在爆豪狂暴的怒吼和挣扎中，绿谷掐着他的大腿用力的向两边分开，趁机将膝盖顶了进去。胯下火热的东西正隔着一层内裤在他的股缝处来回摩擦，浓重的男性气味带着再明显不过的性暗示。

【咔嚓—】

双手的手铐发出清脆的声响，和连在地板上的锁链扣在了一起。

那双墨色的眼眸盯着他，嘴角重新扬起了弧度。

【既然这样，那今天早上就待在这里吧...】

【...小胜】

于是，那空出来的双手终于可以做些别的事了，他向前挪了些，将爆豪的大腿更夸张的向外开打，手指像是演奏什么美妙乐符般在身下人白皙的腿根处游走。

出于各种原因，他不喜欢给爆豪穿内裤，此时更是方便了做恶。

【垃圾！！！混账！！！！人渣！！！社会的败类！！！！！——————！！！】

那些听着都快要起老茧的脏话此时却只剩了调情的功效，爆豪胜己骂的越狠，他身上的那只野兽也就越兴奋。

或许是什么特殊癖好吧。

墨色的瞳孔一圈一圈的收缩，仿佛被一气注射了十支兴奋剂。随着热气从皮囊深处快速的向外扩散，他的鼻尖开始泛红，就连眼白都染上了血腥的色彩。

【砰——】

爆豪的呜咽几乎是微不可闻，他的脑袋软软的歪向一边，红色的染料弄脏了地板，也弄脏了绿谷的拳头。

白炽灯晕开地板上摇晃的人影，染上悲壮的沉重和轻飘飘的快乐。

【小胜...我是真心爱着你啊】

呼出热气灼烧着血肉，就连深入肠道的手指都热辣异常，轻易挑动着脆弱不堪的神经。

【.........唔......混蛋...骗子】

喉间灌进的腥味确确实实的提醒着爆豪残酷不过的现实，他的左边脸颊有些发肿，鲜血从胀裂的牙龈，破碎的肉块中涌出。

眼前的人却依旧沉浸在自己的梦境中无法自拔，自导自演，强迫着他拿着那些由扭曲的文字堆砌而出的可笑台本。

被囚禁的究竟是什么呢  
——欲望？现实？愚昧的不可得？

【唔——】

又来了，每次在做完这种事之后，绿谷就会带着一脸莫名的表情俯下身和他接吻，吮吸着甘甜的血液，品尝着爆豪胜己的无能为力。

埋在后穴中的手指一刻不停的在肠道中挤压扩张，用力扣弄着敏感的腺体，变本加厉的用指甲抓挠。晶莹的肠液缠上指间，已经被调教的淫荡不堪的身体追逐着快乐，将他拉向另一边的极端。

【哈............住...手】

绿谷出久在为他扩张这件事上却显出另类的温柔，每一次每一次，从来没有出现过因扩张不足而撕裂的状况。或许是这截然不同的温柔迷惑了他的身体，做爱带来的快感让他逐渐沉沦。

[斯德哥尔摩综合征]

他突然想到了这个词，也许，绿谷出久就像让他变成那样吧，这个无药可救的神经病。

【...唔.........滚】

绿谷的那一拳打的太重了，他的脑子晕乎乎的半天没能回过神来，直到那根火热的东西切实的顶上他翕合着欲求不满似得小穴，向里面缓缓嵌进头部。

【......妈的...滚出去...啊——！！】

一口气插到底的硬挺阴茎在捅开爆豪屁股的时候顺便也捅开了他的喉咙，最后一声徒然拉长，更像是情难自已的叫床。

【...哈......小胜...小胜】

绿谷按着他胯骨的手嵌进皮肉中，留下两个深红的凹陷。他用力的操干着身下的人，将那些连自己都不愿分辨的感情注入那个一塌糊涂的小穴中，搅的稀烂。

【无论做多少次...都这么...舒服】

休止符之后又是无尽循环的起始，绿谷松开的手掌插进爆豪蓬松柔软的头发中，另一只手攥着大腿将爆豪的下半个身子拎起。

【.........嗯...唔......停......】

绿谷的那根很长，很粗，操的他几乎背过气去。今天尤其，在精力最为旺盛的早晨，绿谷进出的频率快到让他有种肠道被灼烧发烂的错觉。每一次顶到最深处，退出来再狠狠撵上腺体。

【......慢...慢......点】

爆豪仰着脖子被钉在那根烙铁上，上下起伏。绿谷揽着他的后腰让他半躺半坐的骑在上面，进出刁钻的角度很快让爆豪感觉到身体的异样。

撇去单纯的快感不说，小腹处随着时间推移越发清明的尿意让他近乎发狂的挣扎起来。像临界点的鼓胀气球，仿佛绿谷出久的下一击便会让他彻底破碎。

【...停——快停下】

当绿谷的那根擦着前列腺，磨开层层肠肉直接撞上他因充盈而鼓起富有弹性的膀胱时，冷汗在后背炸开。

【......别————！】

憋尿带来的异样快感直上云霄，身体热的快要融化。他的眼中一片迷雾，全身抽搐着像是迎来了今天的第一次高潮。

但从阴茎顶端不断渗出的却是尿液。

【...哈......小胜...爽到射尿了吗】

爆豪的腰部弯折成一个好看的弧度，柔韧，力量十足。茫然的睁大着双眼，像溺水之人，控制不住的颤抖，抽动着大腿。

【！！！！！！！！】

起初，尿液只是一小股一小股的从马眼中射出，就和射精一样。高潮时的生理本能让身体无意识的绷紧，痉挛不止。尿道的突然收缩憋回了些尿液，却在之后不受控制的淅淅沥沥流个不停。

【...不要.........快停下......】

在废久面前失禁的羞耻感让爆豪无法抑制的颤抖流泪，被绑在头顶的双手却没法起到丝毫的遮蔽作用，只能无力的晃着脑袋，难堪的呜咽。

【没事的...没事的...小胜】

【我会帮你的】

绿谷俯下身将爆豪黏在脸上的额发向上拨去，温柔的吻上发红的眼尾，抹去过多的泪水，在他的耳边念着魔咒。

【...不...停下......】

他的的胯部用力顶弄了两下，受到挤压的膀胱随即吐出更多的液体，爆豪的阴茎颤抖了一下，还在勃起状态的海绵体因为异常的不断射尿看起来淫荡异常。

【好—好——我们停下好不好】

羞耻心塞满了大脑阻塞思考，每根神经搅在一起，只能让爆豪无助的点头哭泣。

不过，一般来说是个正常人都会收手的吧——可惜绿谷出久恰好不属于这部分，在恶趣味上甚至达到了变态的标准。

【...唔......不是...不是那里】

【...不是...啊】

浅色的尿液弄的到处都是，顺着爆豪被情欲熏成潮红色的身体流上地板，耻毛湿乎乎的黏在小腹上，弄的一团糟。

绿谷依旧在孜孜不倦的操干着，速度和硬度甚至有过之而不及，唯一的区别就是那原本摁着大腿的手移上了爆豪的下体。用力箍着底部，从某种意义上来说确实是止住了些什么。

【看吧...小胜...】

【停下了】

——却只是更糟糕

【......不】

铁链被铮的哗哗作响，爆豪大张着嘴无声的哽咽着，眼泪爬进他的嘴里，滋养着混沌的恨意。

【...呼......夹得好紧啊...】

绿谷刺刺的卷发蹭在他的颈边，咬着肩胛骨的那一块吮吸啃食。锻炼有加而结实有力的肌肉一下一下拍打上爆豪紧俏的臀肉，像是要将囊袋一并挤入似的要命的操干。

【...简直就像...处女一样呢...小胜】

他的后腰被微微抬起架在绿谷的胯骨上，背部紧贴地板的冰冷染上情欲的炽热。在他们晃动不停的身下积着的暗色逐渐深沉，混合着尿液，精液和汗水一遍又一遍刷上地板。

【......哈......唔——！！！！】

最后的那一下，绿谷松开了手，尿液逆流回膀胱带来的刺痛让爆豪眼前一阵发黑。先是高潮，再是射精，断断续续的白灼体液从那个小口喷溅而出。在短暂的停顿后，湿润的水声依旧淅淅沥沥的流个不停，将剩下的尿液一股气的挤出。

在他排尿的时候，绿谷也射了，微凉但是炽热的体液灌进他的身体里，挤进那难以启齿的深处。

真是弄的一团糟...

太过的刺激让爆豪只能无力的贴着地板低声喘息，从后穴流出的白灼，前端软软的贴在小腹上，胯下一片粘腻，就连脸上也是一片狼藉。

这下打扫起来可麻烦了呢...

【小胜...你还好吗】

绿谷的那根在结束之后便从后穴中滑了出来，他半跪在爆豪的身侧，有些担心的用手掌拍打着爆豪有些肿胀的脸颊。

【滴滴滴—滴滴滴——滴滴滴———】

摆在床头的电子钟却突然开始碍事的响个不停，六点十分，是该轮到英雄人偶执勤的时间了。

今天还有电视台的拜访...似乎还有个紧急会议。

【...小胜...】

爆豪半瞌着眼，没有反应，就连一个白眼都不愿意给他。

【...】

绿谷叹了口气，明白再这样下去也是徒劳，草草去浴室冲了个澡，出门之前至少好心的将爆豪手腕上的锁链解开了。

【我出发了！——】

战斗服穿的一丝不苟，贴身的布料更是衬出男人挺拔健壮的身躯。他猛吸了几口带着晨露的微凉空气，脸上过分餍足的表情似乎还带着年轻时的朝气。在慌乱套上他那双穿的脏兮兮的红鞋子后，他转过身对着那亮着暗黄灯光的房间告别。

【小胜——】

 

今天的天是玫瑰色的呢，绿谷出久这样想。

 

【NO.8】

从中途睡着的爆豪醒来的时候已经接近中午，他还躺在脏乎乎的地板上，全身粘腻。

【咚—！】

腰部以下的部分酸胀晦涩，像是被硬生生折断又重组过般。他狠狠敲了下地板，吃力的抬起身体爬了起来。

濡湿的水迹顺着大腿向下爬上地板，随着他一跌一拐的行动轨迹留下暗色的脚印，腹部已经开始出现不良反应，一抽一抽像是腹泻的前兆。

但来到厕所之后，他却先扶着马桶圈呕吐起来。

【...去死...去死去死...】

绿谷残留在身体里的精液在地心引力的作用下收不住的向外流出，将浴室大理石的深色瓷砖上晕上污秽的白。

浴室的玻璃拉门上贴着一张浅绿色的便条，歪歪扭扭的写着[对不起]，不知是水滴或是更咸些的液体将纸的边缘浸的发皱。

方便清洗而购买的两用浴室一边的浴缸内放着恒温的泡澡水，治疗腹泻的栓剂整整齐齐的摆在玻璃台的两侧...甚至还有不明用途的避孕药。

【...那混蛋】

【.........咳...咳】

手里拿着的那瓶止痛药，他已经吃掉了大半。今天更是看都没看就从药瓶里倒了一把药片，胡乱的往喉咙里塞去，待到阵痛稍微过去些了，他才缓过气来将剩下的药片倒了回去，重新摆回洗漱台的小隔间里。

【............嘶】

止痛药，碘酒，绷带，这基本成为了他的每日必需品。脖颈上的伤口过了红肿的阶段开始发青发紫，白色的绷带一圈一圈缠上伤口，再往左脸贴上消肿贴。

在草草处理完皮外伤后，终于还是轮到了他最抵触的环节。

【...操】

清洗是件麻烦事，那根插进他屁股里的软管总是能让他想起第一次被强行灌肠时的痛苦和屈辱。

【......唔......妈的】

但过于心急却只能使插入更加困难，软管摩擦着红肿的肠道，说不出的难受。

水流的声音混合着暧昧的拨弄声充斥着密封的浴室，即使没有人，爆豪还是会下意识的绷紧神经将那些呻吟压在喉咙深处。

在用手指和水流反复冲洗之后，小腹中残存的阵痛才总算全部消失了。爆豪咬着嘴唇，有些难堪的将软管一点点从后穴中拔出来。

【...啵——】

借着水流的推力，拔出的那最后一声水声还是猝不及防让爆豪红了脸。脱离身体的软管还在不停的向外流水，将污秽和痛苦咕咚咕咚的冲进下水管道。

在做完清理后，本就有些脱力的他今天更是无暇顾及卧室里的脏乱。他盯着身旁调好水温的浴池看了许久，才最终赌气般的狠狠踩了进去。

【呼——】

身体包裹在温水中，抚慰着伤口，爆豪躺在浴池里，双眼放空不知道在想些什么。逐渐的，困意从脚尖腾升，在这难得的空闲中，他极难得的做梦了。

在梦里有一股熟悉的气味，带着青草的泥泞和某个书呆子身上惯有的淡淡薄荷味。香烟在指间一根接一根的燃烧，奇怪的是他从不喜欢抽烟。但在这里，他点燃了无数根，静静的看着它们化作尘埃。

在呛人的烟味中，他迷了眼，生理泪水就这样放肆的流个不停。

一道黄色的人影破开烟雾，停在了他的眼前。那人笑的灿烂，嘴唇张张合合像是要说出那再经典不过的登场台词。但与现实不同，这一次，那个人将手指指向了他，带着胜利的笑容，在他的额头上点了一下。

[绿谷出久就拜托给你了，爆豪少年]

眼泪又开始流了，他蜷起身子将自己缩成一团。一双小小的手捂上了他的耳朵，用稚嫩的嗓音担心的询问着。

[小胜...小胜...你没事吧]

是五岁时的绿谷出久。

[滚！！！！！！！！——]

他给了五岁时的绿谷出久一拳，狠狠的，铆足了劲将对方可怜的小身板拍进烟雾中。

[小胜...别哭啊]

但随即，另一双手从正面抱住了他的手腕，而他的拳头正堪堪抵着那人的下巴。

是十四岁的绿谷出久。

[都说了给老子滚啊！！！！混蛋废久！！]

稍稍用力的拳头轻而易举的碾碎了少年的下颌骨，从头颅开始逐渐崩坏。

[够了...该结束了吧！！！！]

他几乎崩溃的对着空气大吼，从腰部传来结结实实的力道，一瞬间却让他动弹不得。

是一双布满伤痕，扭曲丑陋的大手。

[......不会结束的]

身后的人紧紧贴着他，将下巴搁在他的耳侧摇了摇头。

[...小胜......我——]

以后，他再也听不到任何声音了。不知道哪里来的烟花在背对着他的天空炸响闪烁，轰轰烈烈的像是身处夏日最热闹的庙会。

梦醒了。

在软绵绵的水声中，他又睡了一会，直到客厅传来稀里哗啦的翻动声惊醒了他。

【咚——砰——咚咚——】

那些声音越来越大，肆无忌惮的往耳膜上投掷石块，零零乱乱的脚步声终于让爆豪警觉起来。

[回来的不是废久？]

他尽量放慢的从浴池里走了出来，随手抽出搁置在台上的浴巾将自己裹了起来，警觉的注视着门口。绿谷用来刮胡子的刀片被他藏在手掌内侧，垂在身后。

【咚—咚—咚】

脚步声到一路了门外就停下了，黑乎乎的人影印照在磨砂玻璃的另一侧，晃了晃随即放慢了动作试探性的敲了敲门。

【.........】

沉默良久后，对方似乎并没有强行破门而入的打算，反倒是开始耐心的等待起来。

红点聚集在玻璃门的中心，一闪一闪的亮个不停，正当爆豪想要背水一搏的时候，对面的人总算是先开口了。

【...里面的人是爆心地吗】

【............】

震惊之后又是良久的沉寂，对方冷静又公式化的语气不禁让他想起英雄高层的那些败类。

【...我们是来救你出去的】

他们也不急等爆豪做出反应，在适当的间隔过去后又开始用那毫无起伏的声线说了下去。

【...人偶已经死了】

【...你自由了】

爆豪抓着刀片的手不自觉用上了力，刀锋划破肌肤留下一条渗人的血红。他愣在那里，抿着嘴，没能消化那些莫名其妙的信息。

[............什么？]

 

【你自由了】

 

【NO.9】

黑色的玻璃，黑色的座椅，一群穿着黑色西装的男人坐在他的周围。

气氛浓重又焦灼。

时隔半年，他又重新坐回了这里——高层的审讯室。

他有些头晕还有些想吐，腰侧绿谷烙上的掌印还没有褪去，就连身体深处的酸胀和疼痛还依旧残留着。

然后呢...在短暂的几个小时之后却被告知一切的始作俑者已经死了。

【............】

他盯着地面光裸的脚尖，不愿说话，就连思考，此刻都想将它们抛到九霄云外。

一沓厚厚的资料被推到他的面前，一页一页的翻开。里面记录着所有的一切，从绿谷出久威胁高层开始，到爆心地的消失，再精确到他被绿谷出久囚禁的每一天，最终将日期定格在了今天。

[爆炸，敌袭，流血和死亡]

这是高层给英雄人偶安排的剧本，就如同他们抹杀爆心地的手法，只是这次，绿谷出久同英雄人偶一起死去了。

[09：10]

绿谷出久的时间永远的停留在了那一刻，再也无法向前一步。

爆豪突然有些想笑，但同时又有点想哭，分泌失调的激素让他有些头晕目眩的恶心。

一只手臂被呈了上来，破碎的，苍白的，摆在零度的保险箱中。在看到无名指上被火焰染的发黑的银色戒指的时候，他还是哭了。

 

今天的天是玫瑰色的呢。

就和那天绿谷出久买回来的那支玫瑰一样。


End file.
